


Thundersnow

by truth_renowned



Series: One-Word Prompts [28]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A thundersnow storm causes unrest in the Sousa home. Inspired by the word 'thunder'.





	Thundersnow

Dreaming of a warm mountain retreat, her husband and no work, Peggy Carter-Sousa was sound asleep despite the commotion outside. She was blissfully unaware of the raging thundersnow storm that had started up less than an hour ago.

Unfortunately, she was only blissfully unaware until she heard someone yell, “Mom!”

Peggy jerked awake, opening her eyes to see her six-year-old son Michael looking at her, an exaggerated scowl scrunching his face.

“It’s snowin’ an’ thundering an’ stuff,” he said.

Peggy kept her sigh to herself. “Thank you for letting me know, Michael.”

As if to reinforce his announcement, a booming clap of thunder filled the room. Peggy then heard a whimper but realized it hadn’t come from her son.

“Where’s Beth?” she asked.

Michael stepped aside to reveal his four-year-old sister, eyes watery and frown turning down her plump lips.

“She keeps trying to get into bed with me,” he said, punctuating his words with a harrumph.

“She’s scared of the thunder, Michael.”

He simply shrugged.

Peggy pulled back the covers. “Come here, Poppet.” 

Beth crawled up on the bed and into her mother’s open arms. Peggy caught Michael’s eye roll but ignored it. 

“It’s okay, Beth, honey. It’s just the noise Mother Nature makes when she makes it snow or rain. You’re safe.”

She felt Beth’s little nod against her chest but knew her daughter didn’t believe it. Another heavy rumble sounded, and Beth shook in her mother’s arms.

“Do you want to stay here with me?” Peggy asked her. 

The only answer she received was another small movement of Beth’s head, which Peggy took as a yes. She then turned her attention to Michael. 

“Do you want to stay with us?”

“Nah,” he said, though his eyes told a different story. “I’m not scared of thunder.”

Peggy nodded thoughtfully. “Well then. Thank you for bringing her in here. She will stay with me, so you can go back to your room. Get some sleep.”

An even louder clap of thunder boomed around them, causing the bedroom window to shake. Beth whimpered and cowered closer to her mother. But what caught Peggy’s attention was Michael’s flinch and then his unsuccessful attempt to cover it up by looking down at his feet.

“Are you sure you won't stay?” Peggy prompted. “Beth might feel better with both of us here.”

He shrugged, trying to look as if he didn’t care but his mother knew better. 

“Guess I can,” he said, “if you need help.”

Peggy bit back a smile. “I would appreciate it.” 

She pulled back the covers, and Michael climbed onto the bed.

“Just until Daddy gets home,” he said adamantly.

Peggy gave an animated nod. “Yes, of course. You’re a very thoughtful big brother.”

Peggy laid on her side with Beth snuggled next to her. Michael stretched out on Daniel’s side of the bed, as far away from them as possible.

With a smile, Peggy listened as the rolling thunder got softer and farther away, and both her children’s breathing evened out. One last distant rumble from the sky, and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
